narutorpgislandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chōka Akimichi
|Geburtstag= 14. Mai 3 v.K. |GrößeI= 155,9 cm - 163,6 cm |GrößeII= 172,4 cm |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 64,7 kg - 73,4 kg |GewichtII= 80,3 kg |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= |Bijū= |Familie= |Clan= Akimichi-Clan |Zugehörigkeit= |Ninja-ID= 012044 |RangI= Genin |RangII= Chūnin |RangIII= |Genin= |Chūnin= |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team 15 |Partner= |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Chōka Akimichi ist ein ruhiger und gutmütiger Mensch. Er ist sehr naturverbunden und liebt es, Vögel zu beobachten. Einen Großteil seiner Freizeit verbringt Chōka im , wo er gegrillte Rinderzungen isst. Er wird deshalb oft von einer Sensei Natsuki Hoshikuzu über die gesundheitlichen Probleme von zu viel Fleisch ermahnt. Persönlichkeit Chōka ist ein friedlicher Charaker, der die Ruhe und Schönheit der Natur genießt. Er strahlt eine Freundlichkeit aus, die selbst Tiere, wie zum Beispiel Vögel, zutraulich machen. Wie alle Mitglieder des Akimichi-Clans, hat auch Chōka eine große Vorliebe für Essen, besonders gegrilltes, was sich in seiner Statur sehr deutlich macht. Häufig lässt er alles stehen und liegen, um sich dem Essen als seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung zu widmen. Dies wird besonders daran deutlich, dass er während der Finalrunde der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen seinen Kampf freiwillig versäumt, um sich in aller Ruhe einem "All you can eat" Buffet widmet und dabei seinen Kampf sausen lässt. Freudschaft ist für ihn das wichtigste, weshalb sein sonst ruhiger Charakter sehr aggressiv werden kann, wenn jemand seine Freunde beleidigt oder verletzt. Biografie Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung Zusammen mit Kawa Shirō und Taiyō Hyūga nimmt Chōka an der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung in Kusagakure teil. Nach dem Bestehen der ersten Prüfung nehmen die drei am Überlebenstest im Kusanagi no Mori teil und starten von Tor 17 aus. Einige Zeit nachdem die drei das Gebiet überprüft und sich beraten haben, beschließen sie sich zu trennen, um nach den anderen Teams zu suchen. Später finden sich Chōka und seine Kameraden mit den übrigen bestandenen Teams im Zentrum des Waldes zusammen. Dort wird von den Prüfern erklärt, dass es aufgrund der hohen Teilnehmeranzahl zu einem Ausscheidungsturnier kommen wird, was ihn sichtlich entmutigt, da es seine Aussicht auf Essen und ein weiches Bett in die Länge zieht. Da er bereits für den zweiten Kampf ausgewählt wird, will er seinen Gegner Minoru Tane schnell besiegen. Er vergrößert seinen Körper mit Baika no Jutsu und rollt mit dem Nikudan Sensha auf Minoru zu. Als Chōka ihn jedoch trifft, stellt sich sein Gegner als Ranke heraus, die sich um ihn schlingt und sein Chakra entzieht. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit ist Chōka so geschwächt, dass er den Kampf verliert und aus der Prüfung ausscheidet. Die Verfolgung Kyos Nach der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung lässt sich das Team die nächsten Jahre Zeit zu trainieren und verzichtet auf die Teilnehme an den folgenden Prüfungen. Während Orochimarus Angriff auf Konohagakure ist Chōka Teil des Verfolgungsteams, dass Kyo Tanaka zurück ins Dorf bringen soll. Auf dem Weg zu Kyo, treffen sie dann auf Eikyō. Chōka stellt sich ihm entgegen und wurde durch Eikyōs enorme Stärke dazu gezwungen, die einzusetzen. Mit dieser neuen Kraft konnte er seinen Gegner besiegen, bevor er durch die Nebenwirkungen der Pillen fast gestorben wäre. Nach dem Zeitsprung Nach dem Zeitsprung ist Chōka noch größer und stärker geworden. Allerdings ist er wie früher immer noch jemand, der in der Freizeit sehr gerne und sehr viel isst. Jutsu und Fähigkeiten Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans liegt auch Chōkas Stärke in seiner ungeheuren körperlichen Kraft. Im Kampf benutzt er ausschließlich Taijutsu. Trotz seiner Körpermaße sollten seine Gegner nicht den Fehler begehen, ihn zu unterschätzen, da er bei seinen Jutsu eine enorme Geschwindigkeit erreichen kann. Im Kampf gegen besonders starke Gegner, greift er als letzten Ausweg auf die geheimen Pillen des Akimichi-Clans zurück. * * Fähigkeiten-Parameter